Twisted Rainbow
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: Shouta finally realized that he would never be able to make the love of his life open up her heart unless he took the initiative himself. He could not be blamed, for him being an unexpectedly newcomer in a love story. And so was she. Shouta x Sawako.


**A/N: Hello! For the very first time, I decided to write a multi-chapter story of Kimi ni Todoke, though I'm not really confident with this one. But please enjoy :)**

* * *

_**First Part - Entangled a Kernel of Truth**_

How Kazehaya Shouta's love life went on was just indescribably hard to tell.

Heaps of perceptible questions from everyone once inundated him when he just dated her, such as _"How come Sadako managed to be with Kazehaya?",_ _"What has gotten into Kazehaya's head?", _and the most insanely frustrating question was, _"Did Sadako use black magic to date him?"_. Such rhetorically obtuse questions, he had to admit.

Some people often commented how lucky Kuronuma Sadako was to get to go out with the well-known refreshing _"Kazehaya's everyone"_. If he were to choose someone to go out with, it would be someone who was at the same level as him, like the popular angel Kurumi-san. Whoever it was, they were firmly sure that it would not be someone like Kuronuma Sadako. Or so they thought.

How he wished he could make them understand in a blink of an eye. Well, at the very least, to make them quit calling her _"Sadako"_. Sometimes he even wondered if he could use the school's microphone just to assertively announce to the whole students, _"She's Kuronuma SAWAKO, not SADAKO, for crying out loud."_

But then, would he be willing to hear people—especially guys—call her _"Sawako"_? Despite the fact that he was now her official boyfriend, he never changed the way he called her. _Kuronuma_. Yet, no guys allowed calling her by her _real _first name when he did not. Being as possessive as he was, he held his thought of telling people not to call her _"Sadako"_ anymore. Well, at least, until he got to call her by her first name. But again, the question was, would he?

Yes, he never knew.

As a matter of fact, he really wanted to. But to face the reality that she still called him _"Kazehaya-kun_", wouldn't it sound too conceited if he was the only one who called her by her first name? Gee, how he wished he would be able to make them call each other by their first name like Yano and Yoshida did.

Back to the earlier people's statement—"_how lucky Sadako was to get to go out with Kazehaya"_, they said.

_No, I'm the lucky one. I really am. _How he wished he could say that out loud. Sadly, he just couldn't, not even in front of her. He once told people that he really was in love with her, but that was it. He just had to say it to convince people that she did not use black magic or whatsoever to get him attached to her. He tried to clear things up and explain what she was to him-a girlfriend.

But to acknowledge something he literally felt without any necessary condition? Never.

He just treasured her too much, she had to know. But it seemed like she was too clueless about that.

Ever since the nearly-kissing incident on the field trip, he had purposely increased the distance between the two of them. Of course, he had presumed the possibility of her detesting him. She might feel uncomfortable every time they got together since then. She might close her heart even more. She might think that he hated her.

_How could I ever hate you, for you being the most important person to me. _If only he had never got tongue-tied, he would have declared it from the very beginning so that the distance between them would not be that wide.

Up until now, he could only wonder how to cherish her without doing something crossing the line. He could only think of how to make her open up her heart, without doing anything forward. In the end, he did not do anything. Not even until she asked him directly if there was something bothering him.

_Such a foolish coward, aren't I? _He sentimentally mocked himself on his mind.

"Kazehaya-kun," A familiar soft voice startled him, "I-I think I'll go home with Chizu-chan."

Shouta flickered. _Kuronuma?_ Oh yes, they were just on their way out of the pub since the Christmas party was over already. He could not help but look away from her to hide his embarrassment for spacing out. Unknown to him, that reaction of his had unconsciously strengthened her supposition that he really _was_ sick of her already.

"M-Master…is walking Ayane-chan home," She mustered up her courage to talk again. "Chizu-chan has somewhat refused to go home with Sanada-kun, so…"

A sigh escaped his mouth. "I see." He ultimately managed to speak up, "Be careful, the street must be really sloppy."

She gave him a nod before turning around to approach Yoshida who had called her and told her to be quick. As he watched her walk away from behind, he felt a tug in his heart. That was it? She could finally make her first Christmas together with him and everyone from the start until the end of the party, and he merely let this precious day pass by without creating any memorably special moment with her? Was he really a boyfriend or what?

_How stupid I have been all this time? _As he finally realized what he had to do from the beginning, he managed to stop his girlfriend who was just about leaving with Yoshida by hurriedly nearing them and saying, "Wait, I'll tell Ryuu to walk you home, Yoshida. You've got unsettled things to solve with him, right?"

Both of the girls were flustered at the Mr. Refreshing's sudden action. Being as clueless as usual, Yoshida responded, "What are you talking about, Kazehaya? Y-You should have known that I'm in no good mood to go home alone with Ryuu and—"

"I will." Ryuu suddenly appeared and grasped Yoshida's arm, forcing her to come with him. "You too, Shouta, you'd better settle your own right away."

A friendly smirk. "Got it. Thanks, Ryuu." With that, he turned around and murmured to his girlfriend, "Let's go, Kuronuma."

The dense dark-haired girl, who was still puzzled at this, could not help but ask, "K-Kazehaya-kun, how do you know that Chizu-chan and Sanada-kun are-?"

"I don't really get it either." Shouta replied, "All I know is that we need to spend the last seconds of Christmas together. That's why I can't let you go home with anyone else."

Automatically, she blushed at what he said. "Uh?"

"There are also…" He remarked, rubbing the back of his head. "…a lot of things we have to talk about."

Indeed, Kazehaya Shouta's love life was even more complicated than it seemed. Too much unanswered questions and mind-blowing, unresolved stuffs that even made the love of his life feel pained. However, he was determined to judge the real love not from the answers to why and how his love story had bloomed from zero.

It was simply about how strong enough he was to rise after realizing the falling away of that love story itself.

And how dauntless he would be to finally verbalize with his own mouth how lucky he was to have Kuronuma Sawako as someone he had chosen to create a true love story together with.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**A/N: If you still find the scene confusing, well, I think you need to read the manga from chapter 58 until the latest (frustrating) one, chapter 67. I just can't help but wondering how amazing the mangaka is to keep the fans frustrated with such numerous chapters, which basically, filled with the same circumstances: the unresolved awkward moments among Sawako-Shouta, Chizuru-Ryuu, and Ayane-Kento. Jeez, I think it's time to end it all already. It was like, oh boy, enough already with the unnecessary scenes and just skip into the lovey-dovey moments, pretty please? That's what the fans have been longing for anyway. Too much angst is not good for health (?), don't you think?**

**Oh well. Sorry for blabbering too much. I believe the mangaka did that to make the plot of Kimi ni Todoke more colorful.^^ To sum it up, this story is just my imagination of how Sawako and Shouta should make reconciliation. The stubborn, childish, prestigious Shouta in the latest chapters of the manga had driven me crazy, for goodness' sake. -,-**

**I'm sorry for all my mistakes, errors and displeasures in this chapter. I guess hitting that green _"review"_ button will be a fantastic idea to push me to make a faster update, if you do wish for that^^ Thank you very much! :)**

**Chiby Angel-chan **


End file.
